narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanzaburō Chikamatsu
| previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (ancestor) Unnamed grandfather (grandfather) Unnamed father (father) Unnamed mother (mother> (adoptive father) | reg = | academy = 12 yrs. old | chunin = 15 yrs. old | jonin = | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Chakra Threads Manipulating Attack Blades Mechanical Light Shield Block Mystical Palm Technique Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles Puppet Technique Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar Three Jewels Suction Crushing White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets White Secret Technique: White Lion | weapons = White Lion }} is the protagonist of Naruto: Master of Puppets. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Sunagakure, and a member of the Chikamatsu clan. Background Kanzaburō was born into the Chikamatsu clan in the same year of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He never knew his father, as his father died as a sacrifice for Kabuto's Summoning: Impure World Ressurection late in that year. When he was only an one-year-old baby, his mother was struck with a terminal disease, she sought the help of Kankurō, since the young puppeteer had earned much atention during the war. She pleaded that he take care of her child. Though originally annoyed by people younger than him, Kankurō quickly fell in love with the baby, in a fatherly way. After ensuring that he would raise the woman's son, Kankurō saw her dying in front of him. He spent the next nineteen years raising little Kanzaburō, with the eventual help of Temari and Gaara, the latter which eventually married Matsuri and had his own account of children. It was a time of peace throughout the world, as the Allied Shinobi Forces defeated Tobi and Akatsuki, and prevented the Eye of the Moon Plan permanently. As the years passed, Kankurō and Kanzaburō formed a strong father and son-like bond, but Kankurō instructed his adoptive son to call him by his name, since he wasn't his real father. During his first five years, Kanzaburō became used to see his adoptive father work to fix his clan's ten puppets. Kanzaburō was given those puppets when he was only five, and started to train intensely, not something Kankurō demanded, but on his own accoard. When Kanzaburō was twelve years old, he graduated from the Academy and, already managing to control one puppet per finger, he joined a genin team, and spent four years accumulating missions. Soon the became known around the globe, and his fame earned him the fear of his enemies, and the respect of his allies, almost in the same fashion as Konoha's White Fang. During the course of his genin career, Kanzaburō became interest in a second ability: medical ninjutsu. During these four years, when he was not doing missions, he was being tutored by Sekka. When he became a chūnin, he was already a both fullfilled puppeteer and medical-nin. However, peace was not to last forever, and the hot touch of blood once again stained the world. South of the Land of the Sea, there was a second continent, with only two countries: the and the , the latter who invaded Sunagakure, who, with the help of Konoha (now led by Naruto as the Sixth Hokage) manage to push back the enemy. Personality Kanzaburō is quite outgoing and optimistic. He is a good person to be around, and has many friends. He tends to pull pranks on other people, what irritates Kankurō. He also loves to play with his puppets in a non-battle way, something Kankurō also disaproves, since he says it is a waste of a good material. On the downside, Kanzaburō tends to be really stuborn sometimes. Also, he tends to be a little sarcastic, and has a horrible habit of laughing in the wrong hour, laughing from something other people would think it is horroble, like a death he found to be funny. Appearance Throughout "Master of Puppets", he had shown the same appearance: black jumpsuit, whith the Chikamatsu clan crest knitted in the chest, and the back usually hidden behind the scroll holding the Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. He has black hair, and brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Contrasting with Kankurō, Kanzaburō does not use make up, as he is allergic to it. He is also quite handsome, which makes him popular among the girls. Abilities As the deceased Chiyo, whom he admires, Kanzaburō is both a puppeteer and a medical-nin. As such, his value in battle is doubled. He is also very strong, with a quasi-unlimited chakra flow. He also showed a proficient use of Puppet Technique, being able to use each of Chikamatsu's Collection of Ten Puppets with a finger. Other than that, he can use Manipulating attack Blades with a bleak precision for a long to middle range attack. All this ablities earned him the title of The White Puppeteer of the Sand. Master of Puppets We first see Kanzaburō when he, along with Kankurō, enter the Land of Demons, with the mission of pinpointing the main bases and destroying them. The first one was . There they met with an army of puppeteers led by , and a violent puppeteer battle issued... Trivia *Kanzaburō's theme is Master of Puppets by Metallica. *According to the Kirigakure Bingo Book, he has a bounty of 100,000,000,000 ryo.